IPhone XR
iphone XR is the 12th model of apple Phone XR (stylized as iPhone X��, Roman numeral "X" pronounced "ten", although colloquially, sometimes pronounced as the name of the letter)1112 is a smartphonedesigned and manufactured by Apple, Inc. It is the twelfth generation of the iPhone. It was announced by Apple CEO Tim Cook on September 12, 2018, at Steve Jobs Theater in the Apple Park campus, alongside the higher-priced iPhone XS and iPhone XS Max. Pre-orders began on October 19, 2018, with an official release on October 26, 2018.13 The phone has a 6.1-inch "Liquid Retina" LCD display, which Apple claims is the "most advanced and color accurate in the industry." It is the least expensive device in Apple's iPhone X line of devices, with a starting price of $749 in the United States, $1029 in Canada, £749 in the United Kingdom, €849 in the Eurozone countries, and 6499 yuan in China. It features the same processor as the XS and XS Max, the Apple A12 Bionic chip built with a 7 nanometer process, which Apple claims to be the "smartest and most powerful chip" ever put into a smartphone.13 It is available in six colors: black, white, blue, yellow, coral (a shade of pink and orange), and Product Red. The XR is available in three storage capacities: 64GB, 128GB, and 256GB. It is the second iPhone to be released in yellow and blue, the first being the iPhone 5C in 2013.13 Internationally, the phone supports dual SIMs through a Nano-SIM and an eSIM. In mainland China, Hong Kong and Macau, dual Nano-SIM (in a single tray) is offered instead.1415 Despite receiving some criticism for its display, the XR received generally positive reviews from critics after its release. The XR is Apple’s best selling 2018 iPhone model. According to Apple, the XR battery lasts one-and-a-half hours longer than its direct predecessor, the iPhone 8 Plus, most likely due to the lower resolution display and removal of 3D Touch. Contents * 1Design ** 1.1Hardware ** 1.2Software * 2iPhone model timeline * 3Notes * 4See also * 5References * 6External links Designedit Hardwareedit The XR has a similar design to the iPhone X and iPhone XS. However, it has larger bezels (due to limitations with the LCD), an aluminum frame, and is available in a wide variety of colors. Similar to other X-branded iPhones, all models come with a black front. The XR has an IP67 rating for dust and water resistance, which means it can take up to 1 meter for 30 minutes. The XR has similar hardware to the XS, but with some features removed to reduce the price. Instead of 3D Touch, the XR comes with Haptic Touch where the user long presses until they feel a vibration from the Taptic Engine. The XR also has an LCD display known as Liquid Retina instead of the OLED screen used on the X, XS and XS Max. The display on the XR has a resolution of 1792×828 pixels and a pixel density of 326 PPI compared with 458 PPI on other X-branded iPhones.16 The screen-to-body ratio of the XR is 79.3%, much higher than the 67.5% of the iPhone 8 Plus but still lower than most other phones in its price category.17 Unlike most other phones in the X-series, the XR ships with a single camera on the back on the phone, featuring very similar specs to the main camera on the XS and XS Max.16 Unlike the XS, it does not have optical zoom.18 DxOMark gave the camera on the iPhone XR a rating of 101, giving the title “Top-ranked single-lens phone.”19 Despite the rear single-camera setup, a modified version of Portrait Mode is included. It works unaltered while using the TrueDepth front camera, but with the rear camera it attempts to calculate depth of field using a combination of the focus pixels on the image sensor and AI, resulting in more limitations including lower resolution depth data and subjects not being close enough due to the wide-angle lens being used instead of the missing telephoto lens. At present, only human faces can be recognized in the iOS camera app, however, third party camera apps including Halide are working to allow Portrait Mode to work on other subjects as well. Softwareedit The XR is shipped with iOS 12 installed out of the box.20 For reasons unknown, the XR received an updated version of iOS 12.1 one week after its initial release for devices that did not have the update installed prior.21 iPhone model timelineedit Sources: Apple Newsroom Archive22 Notesedit # ^''' The chip marked PMB9955 is believed by many sources to be an XMM7560.56789 See alsoedit * Apple Inc. portal * iPhone XS * List of iOS devices * History of iPhone * Comparison of smartphones Referencesedit # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' https://i-store.by/news/iphone-xr-v-prodazhe-s-9-noyabrya # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ Jump up to:a''' b'' ''c # ^''' # '''^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ Apple Inc. (2007-2018). iPhone News - Newsroom Archive. Retrieved September 28, 2018. External linksedit * Media related to iPhone XR at Wikimedia Commons * iPhone XR – official site